


最佳良药

by xiyun1019



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 卢卡是个奇葩的omega，他不会发情不能生育，但是他喜欢上了想养个小公主的伊万。





	最佳良药

**Author's Note:**

> 另类ABO世界观，勉强算个办公室AU，傻白甜OOC预警。  
> 全文16k字，全是废话和糖精。

1.

办公室里最不缺的就是流言。

作为一个身材和长相都不错、性格脾气还很好的单身青年alpha，伊万•拉基蒂奇当然在流言里听到过自己的名字。什么前天他才约了前台的omega小弟弟喝咖啡，昨天又和邻座的alpha眉来眼去。

老天爷，那包咖啡是人家硬塞给自己的，而所谓的眉来眼去——拉基蒂奇瞥了眼坐在旁边的洛夫伦，这人天天忙着和隔了一整个部门的桌子的福萨里科眉目传情还差不多。

可他也没想过为自己辩解。办公室就这么大，他理解大家需要想办法找点乐趣。

所以当大家的注意力转移了，开始讨论“新来的部门组长信息素究竟会是什么味道”的时候，他心里其实是有些感谢那个人的。

新来的组长是个小个子，有一头漂亮的金色卷发，比一般人的头发要长一些，看起来很柔顺。他的长相给人一种很舒服的感觉，说不上帅，也不能用漂亮形容，可爱中又透着英气。

难怪同事们对他的个人隐私这么津津乐道，拉基蒂奇心想，这长相确实很omega。不过或许人家是个beta也不一定，甚至alpha也不是没可能，毕竟人不可貌相。

 

2.

拉基蒂奇和新组长的第一次单独对话就发生在他上任后没几天。

那天他在茶水间的时候供水机突然坏了，排在他前面的人——也就是新组长——转身正准备走的时候看到了他，便邀请他一起去组长办公室泡咖啡。

“我那儿有水，就是比较烫，你不介意吧？”他说。

拉基蒂奇跟着莫德里奇走进组长办公室的时候吃了一惊，办公室的整洁程度和前一个组长简直是一个天上一个地下。看来组长是个很爱干净的人呢。

泡咖啡的时候莫德里奇不小心手一抖，刚烧开的水溅到手背上，手一松，原本握在手里的杯子直接翻倒在桌上。莫德里奇惊呼一声，来不及顾自己的手，手忙脚乱地开始拯救桌上的文件。

“组长，我帮你重新泡一杯吧。”

莫德里奇点点头，一边继续用纸巾擦着被咖啡弄脏的桌垫，时不时偷偷瞟两眼拉基蒂奇。

他早就注意到这个金发碧眼的组员了。就任欢迎仪式的那天，一下就被坐在第一排的拉基蒂奇吸引了目光，他身上那种特别的温和气质简直让人移不开眼球。

余光瞥到那人正在搅拌咖啡的手，修长而又骨节分明，莫德里奇忍不住开始浮想联翩。等他回过神来，拉基蒂奇已经把泡好的咖啡放到了桌上手正好能够到又不碍事的地方，连杯垫都已经擦干净了。

“组长请慢用，我先回去啦。”

拉基蒂奇顺手帮莫德里奇把桌上的废纸扔进了垃圾桶，冲他微笑着眨了眨眼，出去的时候还很贴心地没有忘记带上门。

 

不离谱的流言总是传得飞快的。

拉基蒂奇吃午饭的时候，维达神秘兮兮地凑过来，“听说你只用了一杯咖啡就把新来的组长搞定了？”

“拜托，我不过是看他不小心把咖啡洒了顺手帮忙重新泡了一杯而已。”

“啊，真的吗？我们听说的可不止这些。”坐在隔壁的洛夫伦闻声冲他挑了挑眉。

“……呵呵。”拉基蒂奇一点也不想知道他们听说了什么。

“天啊，伊万那么温文尔雅好脾气的人也会说‘呵呵’了，那肯定是被说中了！”

“说得太有道理了。”

现在才意识到解释就等于掩饰是不是太晚了点，拉基蒂奇绝望地想。

正当他准备开始装聋作哑的时候，忽然听到旁边另一个方向有人在讨论ABO社会中养男孩和养女孩的区别。

“当然是女孩好咯，女孩子多乖啊，要我选肯定是要养个小公主。”

这番他没忍住发表的言论几经周转变化，传到莫德里奇耳朵里时已经变成了，人事管理部门一枝花拉基蒂奇求女心切即将成婚。

 

3.

卢卡•莫德里奇是一个奇葩的omega。他不会发情。至今也没有人闻到过他信息素的味道，包括他自己。

别的omega分化的时候大多会出现疲软无力、浑身燥热等症状，而莫德里奇，他根本不知道自己哪一天分化的。

在周围朋友该分化的都分化完了的时候，莫德里奇感觉自己还一点动静都没有，理所当然就认为自己是分化成beta了——事实上，他是omega这件事还是在一次体检时偶然发现的。根据血液检测，莫德里奇百分之百是个omega，可他的信息素浓度却和beta差不多低。医生都对这种罕见的病例震惊了。

当时医生怎么说的来着……？哦，这种情况可能会影响生育。说直白点，有很大概率会不孕不育。

不过莫德里奇自己倒不怎么在意这事儿，谁说omega一定要被情欲支配甚至沦为alpha的生育工具，自由自在自力更生不是挺好的吗。

甚至踢足球的时候都不用担心会突然发情。莫德里奇心里其实是暗喜的。

只有一个问题——大多数alpha都不会想要一个很可能不会生孩子的omega作伴侣，beta也是。莫德里奇觉得这也是不是什么大事，单身没什么不好。

——至少在遇到拉基蒂奇之前，他一直是这么想的。

 

4.

“怎么办啊，我已经输在起跑线上了呢。”

莫德里奇有点苦恼，既然拉基蒂奇那么想要女儿，那他肯定不会想找一个很可能不能生育的omega当伴侣。

“你都还没尝试过怎么知道人家一定会拒绝你。”莫德里奇青梅竹马的好朋友，同时也是现在的同事乔尔卢卡却不觉得这是什么大事，“伊万并不是什么很迂腐的人。”

“可是他想要女儿，我又不能生。”

“这种道听途说的传闻有多不可信你又不是不知道。别这么怂啊，你可是我们的组长哎。要不我今天下午帮你跟他说说？”

“喂！你要是敢我就……”莫德里奇瞪了一眼正在优哉游哉咀嚼鸡肉的乔尔卢卡。

“你就请我吃饭？”乔尔卢卡无所谓地耸耸肩，“卢卡，喜欢一个人又不是什么见不得人的事。”

“你小声点！”莫德里奇余光瞄到拉基蒂奇正朝这边走过来的身影，赶紧用一根食指竖在嘴前示意对面的人注意控制音量。

乔尔卢卡翻了个白眼。

“嘿，伊万！咱们组长说你给他泡的咖啡好喝极了，要是以后也有机会喝到就好了。”

“啊？”突然被叫到的拉基蒂奇愣了一下，反应过来后转过头来露出一个微笑，“哦没问题啊，组长喜欢的话我天天给你泡都没问题。”

“啊，谢…谢谢你，我只是随口一说罢了。”

“组长别客气，谢谢你喜欢。”拉基蒂奇弯了弯嘴角，端着餐盘走远了。

然后乔尔卢卡不出所料看到了莫德里奇咬牙切齿的表情，那架势好像要把餐盘里的菜全都拍到自己脸上。

 

5.

那天中午之后，拉基蒂奇还真的开始每天跑到组长办公室给莫德里奇泡咖啡。

莫德里奇第一天看到他的时候眼里满是惊讶，随后又被惊喜所代替；之后的每一次，他看到拉基蒂奇的时候眼里都是藏不住的笑意。

莫德里奇当然舍不得只让拉基蒂奇泡一杯咖啡就走。闲聊之间他发现两人的共同点其实还挺多的，比如都喜欢踢足球、看书看电影。关系熟络之后，他们偶尔也开一些玩笑，比如莫德里奇嘲笑拉基蒂奇的发际线，而后者不甘示弱地打趣前者的身高。

拉基蒂奇生日快到的时候，莫德里奇还曾为了要送他什么礼物而苦恼了好久。乔尔卢卡嘲笑他像个情窦初开的小毛孩，莫德里奇撇撇嘴，我确实没正经谈过恋爱嘛。

他最后也没有想出什么好方案，只好很没创意地请对方吃了顿饭，不过拉基蒂奇看起来还挺开心的。

 

6.

原来的老组长退休之后，副组长很快也跟着退了，空出的职位有好几个候选人，工龄和经验都差不多的乔尔卢卡、拉基蒂奇、曼朱基奇都是不错的选择。总经理最后定人选的时候询问过组长莫德里奇的意见，他犹豫了一下还是选择“抛弃”小伙伴乔尔卢卡推荐了拉基蒂奇。

最后如他所愿，拉基蒂奇成了副组长。

同组的组员都没有什么异议，拉基蒂奇一直是个模范员工，上班几年来勤勤恳恳兢兢业业，从不迟到早退缺席任何一场会议，总是能把分配到的任务完成得很好。

所以莫德里奇不知道为什么竟然会有别的部门的员工对此议论纷纷。他第一次在食堂听到那些闲言碎语的时候，一时间气的差点把筷子给掉了。是伊万平时人太好了让人觉得他好欺负吗，竟然有人觉得他是靠一张说话好听的嘴拍领导马屁才晋升的。

莫德里奇当即走到大声议论的两人面前，非常严肃地警告他们不要乱造谣，吃不到葡萄就说葡萄酸。

莫德里奇生气起来气场十分强大，那两嚼舌根的人一时间被唬得愣住了。

从那以后，莫德里奇护组员的特点就名声在外，尤其是谈到自己的副组长时，那叫一个自豪啊，总之再也没有人敢在他面前酸溜溜地说拉基蒂奇坏话了。

 

7.

组长和副组长关系本来就好，再加上这么一出，不用想也知道办公室里的流言肯定随之升级了。没过多久，最新版本已经更新至“拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇陷入热恋，大家可以准备一下份子钱了”。

虽说流言主要在无关人员之间传播，但当事人也不可能一无所知。

直到事态发展到只要他俩有互动，无论是闲谈还是只是交谈工作上的事情，周围总会有八卦的目光及窃窃私语声出现时，莫德里奇才终于觉得也许需要终止一下这些无聊的传言了。

之所以会放任这些流言越来越发酵，莫德里奇承认自己是有私心的。拉基蒂奇是个很好的朋友，不难想象他作为恋人将多么出色。他也想知道，难道伊万对自己就一点感觉都没有吗？他曾经偷偷观察过对方听到这些话时的反应，无奈这位情商极高的帅哥似乎早已习惯了各种关于自己的流言，面对调侃的同事从来只是微微一笑，没有更多的反应。

也不是没有旁侧敲击地关心过对方的感情生活。

“伊万，你有女朋友吗？”

“没有啊，男朋友也没有。”

“可是你这样的人怎么会没有人追啊？”

“其实是有的，有些甚至还挺热情的……”拉基蒂奇说着挠了挠头，“但我现在还不急着考虑这些事嘛。”

 

8.

每年夏末，公司都会举行一年一度的团建大会，今年自然也一样，而且公司很土豪地组织了境外旅游——去瑞士。

分房间的时候部门组长是有优先选择权的，但是莫德里奇把单人间让给了别人。工会分配房间的妹子把他和拉基蒂奇分到了同一间房，把房卡交到两人手上时还不忘投来一个意味深长的笑容。

拉基蒂奇把手搭在莫德里奇肩上说走吧，还在思考他有没有看到小姑娘八卦目光的莫德里奇有点心虚地点了点头，顺着对方的手悄悄地往他那边靠近了一点。

虽说大家都是关系不错的同事，但原则上来说除情侣外的AO是不能分配同房的。莫德里奇的档案里清楚地写着第二性别为omega，而拉基蒂奇是alpha——工会的小姑娘不是故意的，就是和大多数原先谈论着自己信息素味道、又因为长时间没有找到任何证据而放弃的人一样，把自己当成了beta。

真不知道该感谢她呢，还是……算了，承认吧，你就是想和伊万待在一起，不管他有没有可能喜欢自己。

 

瑞士是个很美丽的国度，说它是个童话王国一点也不为过，这儿的每一处景色都像是wonderland。莫德里奇站在少女峰半山腰靠上一点的火车站台上眺望整个河谷，目光所及之处铺满了绿油油的草皮，一座座色彩绮丽的民宅点缀在上面，牛羊们安静地吃着草，安闲的样子仿佛与世无争的隐者。

“是不是很美？” 拉基蒂奇不知何时来到了他身边，拧开一瓶水递过来。

莫德里奇点点头，接过拉基蒂奇手上的水喝了两口又还给了他，“伊万，听说你出生在瑞士？”

“对，但我的出生地离这里还有一段距离。那里也很美，有机会我带你去。”他笑了笑，然后掏出手机，“卢卡，我们来自拍吧。”

拉基蒂奇把手机举成了45度角，莫德里奇站在他身后踮了脚却还是不能让自己整张脸都出现在屏幕里，干脆把下巴搁在了他肩膀上。

拉基蒂奇放下手机后莫德里奇仍然把下巴搁在他肩上不想挪动。前者反手握住了后者因为刚碰过冰雕而冻得冰冷的手给他取暖，又把一侧肩膀往下沉了沉好让他靠得更舒服。于是莫德里奇放松下来，整个人靠在了拉基蒂奇身上。

其实作为一个常年踢球的人，他的体力远没有到爬座雪山就会透支的程度。但是管他呢，能靠一会是一会，伊万身上的气味可真好闻，莫德里奇这么想着闭上了眼睛。

 

9.

公司不知道从哪儿找到了一个足球场，还提议各部门分别组队在瑞士踢几场友谊赛。

莫德里奇不是第一次和同事一起踢比赛，却是第一次踢这么刺激的比赛。而这“刺激”毫无疑问来源于拉基蒂奇。虽说两人平常假期也时不时约着一起出去踢球，但没有哪次像这次一样有那么多身体接触。

整场比赛的唯一进球是来自莫德里奇的一脚世界波，他所在的队也凭此赢得了这场友谊赛。进球后队友们的庆祝如同进了世界杯决赛一般热烈，又是抱又是亲的，莫德里奇很快就被一群人叠罗汉似的压在了身下。

拉基蒂奇跑过来比别人慢了半拍，只得站在人群外围，等队友们散开了一点后再靠近内圈。

莫德里奇睁开眼时，拉基蒂奇的脸正好出现在视野中。他能感受到对方正一手抬着自己的下巴一手抓着头发，下颏温暖的触碰让本就已经气喘吁吁的他血流加速，脑子一热，抬起双手抓着对方的头发往下拉。嘴唇触到额头的那一刻，莫德里奇闭上了眼睛，身上压着的那些重量仿佛突然不存在了，意识里只剩下拉基蒂奇近在耳边的呼吸声和自己脸上温热的触感。

天知道他想这么做已经多久了。都说足球是男人的浪漫，这大概是真的。

他们很快分开了，莫德里奇再次睁开眼睛，两手被其他队友拉着从地上坐了起来，继续接下去的比赛。

 

当天夜晚大家从酒吧里回来的时候已经很晚了，莫德里奇困得哈欠连连。拉基蒂奇比他早一点回来，莫德里奇瞄到阳台上的人影后推开玻璃门走了进去。一股淡淡的樱桃混着酒精的味道钻入鼻孔，甜甜的，很好闻。

“你喝了很多酒吗，伊万？”

“嗯？没有吧，我只喝了两杯啤酒就回来了啊。”拉基蒂奇招呼他过来，“瑞士的夜晚很美的，与其在酒吧狂欢不如散散步、看看星星。”

莫德里奇顺从地站到了他身旁，靠在栏杆上仰起头。完全没有大都市灯光污染的天空星斗璀璨，一颗颗星星从头顶一直延伸到山的那边，无声地缀满了天空。

虽然是夏季，但因为这里的昼夜温差比较大，又毗邻雪山，晚上还是有点冷的。山间的凉风钻进衣领，莫德里奇禁不住打了个喷嚏又打起哈欠来。

拉基蒂奇转过来关切地看了看他又看了看屋内，用眼神询问他要不要回房里。莫德里奇摇了摇头，他可不想错过这么浪漫的夜晚时光。

拉基蒂奇转身进了屋内，出来的时候手上多了一条宽大的围巾。是巴塞罗那俱乐部的周边。他把那块红蓝相间的围巾披在了莫德里奇肩上，然后小心地包住裸露的小臂。莫德里奇感觉刚才那股樱桃果酒味这会儿仿佛更浓了一点。

“谢谢你，伊万。”莫德里奇抬头对他微笑，“你知道吗，我小时候很喜欢巴萨呢。”

“别客气，卢卡。你要是喜欢的话，这围巾就送你好啦。”

“谢谢，但还是不用了，我有朋友现在在皇马青年队踢球，我可不想某天被他打一顿。”莫德里奇调皮地咧了咧嘴。

“哦，那可真是遗憾。”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，伸手搭上身边人的肩膀，“你赶紧趁现在多披一会。”

他俩现在靠的很近，莫德里奇能感觉到身边人身上的温度，暖暖的很舒服。他不自觉地又往那让人安心的臂弯里靠了靠。这回他几乎是被樱桃果酒的味道包围住了，本来就喝了点酒，这会儿那香甜的味道更加弄得他晕乎乎，险些脚一软栽到身后人的怀里去。

那大概是伊万的信息素味道吧，莫德里奇迷迷糊糊地想着，人在累的时候不容易控制信息素，有可能不自觉地释放出少量信息素。但他是真的不知道自己是omega吧，也是，不是情侣的AO同房这种事情按道理是不会发生的。

好在莫德里奇作为一个奇葩的omega，自己的信息素奇淡无比的同时也不怎么会受alpha信息素的影响，不会因为被alpha信息素环绕就被迫进入发情状态，这点倒是和beta——大多数人以为的他的第二性别——差不多。否则我现在应该已经不能好好地站着了，莫德里奇心想。

两个人在露天阳台上又站了一会才返回室内。莫德里奇拿出手机一看，好多未读消息。处理完别的消息后，他最后才点开了来自好友乔尔卢卡的消息。

【嘿，你看这是什么。你们俩可以的哦，在球场就这么奔放。（#坏笑）】  
【图片】

竟然有摄影师抓拍到了他和拉基蒂奇亲吻庆祝的那一幕。莫德里奇暗自高兴，戳开大图点了保存，然后回复了一句【足球本来就是项充满激情的运动啊，还有好多别的人不也亲我了。】

【他那个明显不一样！你看看你自己这个陶醉的表情，啧。】

【……】

【好了不逗你了。我今天不是替补么，庆祝完回替补席的时候你俩还没分开呢，不知道你有没有感觉，其实在你坐起来那几秒里伊万手的动作感觉像是想托住你的头亲回去哎。】

莫德里奇其实是有感觉的。他当时看不到谁在后面，拉基蒂奇的手几秒前刚放开，理所当然就以为是另一个人。被查理这么一说，白天拉基蒂奇的手触碰脸颊的感觉仿佛又回来了，被他碰过的地方渐渐开始升温，莫德里奇觉得自己现在一定有点脸红了。

【真的吗？早知道这样的话我多躺几秒了。】

【嘿，那还是别了吧，我可不想在露天球场看到什么限制级的画面。（#坏笑）】

【……我倒也想和他限制级呢。可是人家不会喜欢我的。】

【你怎么知道？他对你怎样你自己最清楚。我打赌他肯定也喜欢你，否则干嘛要亲回来？】

【可是伊万对谁都很好啊，又不止对我。】

确实，拉基蒂奇情商高，说的话句句都中听，脾气又好，简直是公司的交际花，是每个人都喜欢的金发甜心。莫德里奇多次见过他送没有车的同事回家，为了帮临时有事请假的同事主动加班，分享刚买到的美食，节日的时候永远第一个给大家送上祝福……他真的对每个人都很好。

莫德里奇对这个认知有一点点沮丧。

【可是伊万看你的眼神不一样啊。我不会骗你的，他看你的眼神真的特别温柔，绝对和看别人不一样。只是你自己感觉不到罢了。】

乔尔卢卡的语气这么肯定，莫德里奇忍不住偷瞄了一眼他们谈话的中心人物。拉基蒂奇已经睡了，但即使是略带疲倦的睡容也不影响他的英俊。处于无意识睡眠状态的时候，他身上那股樱桃酒味似乎比刚才更浓了。

莫德里奇不想再思考这个问题，和乔尔卢卡道了晚安，伸手关掉了床头灯。

空气里带着酒味的甜味简直让人上瘾，但它毕竟是一种信息素。一想到这点，就会不可避免地想起拉基蒂奇是个各方面都正常的alpha，是个未来有生育需求的成年男子。

莫德里奇不止一次想过自己和拉基蒂奇在一起的可能性，但每次都在忆起他逗着同事抱来的女儿时眼神放光的笑容后默默叹气。先天性缺陷他能怎么办呢，可是自己总没有权力剥夺别人生儿育女的愿望，那样也太自私了。

这样一想，房间里弥漫的味道也变得甜蜜而又酸涩了。莫德里奇翻了个身，不再去想些有的没的，决定先好好享受当下。

其实，现在这个状态，他也已经很满意了。

 

10.

生活并不总是玫瑰色，它若送你一颗糖，肯定会有苦药剂随之而来。

团建旅行结束后，整个部门忙的飞起，身为组长之一的莫德里奇工作量是别人的两倍还多，天天在办公室加班到十点左右才能回家，第二天一大早又得提早赶到公司处理组员提交的文件。拉基蒂奇也没有好哪里去，作为副组长的他也常常忙得恨不得自己有十只手。

转眼间就到了秋天，街边的树叶渐渐由绿转黄，再过一段时间，石板路上已经铺满了金黄的小扇子。

可坐在FIFA大楼办公室里的员工却完全无暇欣赏美丽的秋景，他们甚至忙得连聊八卦的时间都不太有了。

不过，偶尔还是会有组员在等待审核的一点时间里和组长莫德里奇闲扯，问他最近怎么都没和拉基蒂奇一起吃饭聊天，是不是吵架了。

“没有”，莫德里奇头也不抬，继续审稿。

“哎呀，情侣间起矛盾冷战是正常事啦，但总要有人先认错的不是嘛。”

他终于抬头看了洛夫伦一眼。

“我们不是情侣。”

说完他也不再理会洛夫伦震惊的眼神，重新投身于工作中，顺带无视了那句“老天，全办公室都以为你俩早就在一起了”。

洛夫伦走后，莫德里奇放空了一会。他才意识到原来自己已经很久没有怎么和伊万聊天了。为了省时间，每天午饭都在办公室里吃盒饭，自然碰不到他；因为过于集中在工作上，连拉基蒂奇来给他泡咖啡的时间两人都鲜少有对话，就算有也只是关于工作的交流。

但其实这没什么，副组长一点也不比组长轻松，很多个晚上莫德里奇离开办公室的时候，都会看到组员办公室里依然亮着的灯，透过半透明的毛玻璃，可以看到拉基蒂奇还在敲着键盘的背影。

他会推门进去说一声“辛苦了伊万，早点回家休息”，而拉基蒂奇会微笑着向他挥挥手说 “你也是”。有时候则是反过来，拉基蒂奇先回家的话也会来和他道别。

互道goodbye似乎是这段时间以来两人每天除了工作之外唯一的对话。不过没关系，莫德里奇心想，在同一个办公室大套间里一起加班一起辛苦也算是种别样的浪漫吧，虽然很可能只是自己单方面想的。

真不知道那群小子怎么得出了自己和伊万吵架了的结论的，难道看不到组长们有多忙吗？又或许是以前自己真的很明显吗……？真的是这样的话，伊万好像一直都没什么特别表示，唉，看来他是真的不喜欢我，莫德里奇想着想着又有点失落起来。

 

11.

莫德里奇和他的组员一忙就是一整个秋天。

这些天的气温骤转直下，冬天仿佛一个突然到来的恶霸残暴地挤掉了秋天。气温渐渐逼近零下，街上的树叶却还没有全部掉光，依然有叶子紧紧地扒住树干，不肯与之分离。

因为没注意到这突然的天气变化，再加上较长时间的劳累，莫德里奇在赶最后一份年末报告的时候光荣地感冒了。还是流感。他不得不整天戴着口罩，尽管闷热的感觉让他很难受。

莫德里奇戴口罩来上班的第一天上午，拉基蒂奇就注意到了。他把平时泡的咖啡换成了泡腾片，嘱咐莫德里奇要记得吃药，看着病恹恹的小组长的眼神里写满了担心。

到了当天下班时间后，莫德里奇正准备出门买点饭回来继续加班，就与正往组长办公室走来的拉基蒂奇迎面碰上了。

“hi伊万，咳咳……一起去买饭吗？”一开口就是咳嗽。

“卢卡，你不能再加班了。你再这样下去身体真的要吃不消的，都已经生病了。”拉基蒂奇一脸严肃加担忧。

“可是不加班做不完总结啊……你也知道大老板要求有多严苛。”

“我帮你。你真的得学会照顾自己，求你了卢卡。”

每当拉基蒂奇露出这种恳求的表情，莫德里奇都很快就会败下阵来。但是麻烦伊万帮自己做这么大工程量的事实在太不好意思了，况且他自己也有很多工作要做。

“没事，我自己可以搞定的。”

“你不行！”拉基蒂奇脱口而出后立刻懊恼地抓了把头发，“对不起，卢卡，我没有否定你能力的意思，我只是……我很担心你的身体，你明白吗。”

“谢谢你，伊万。但是没关系的，我没有那么虚弱。”

莫德里奇坚持要留下来加班，拉基蒂奇知道自己的小组长是个有点倔的人，打定的主意很难被改变。他无奈地叹了口气，“那你八点前必须回家。”

“知道了啦，伊万妈妈。”莫德里奇隔着口罩对他做了个鬼脸，心里暖暖的，似乎有什么东西即将满溢出来。

拉基蒂奇说的没错，莫德里奇高估了自己的身体承受能力。晚上七点多的时候，他实在撑不住想趴在桌上睡一会，没想到一睡就是几个小时。

他醒来的时候躺在自己办公室的沙发上，枕着一个不属于自己的靠垫，身上盖着两件羽绒服。他扭了扭脖子，看到了坐在自己座位上盯着电脑屏幕的拉基蒂奇。张了张嘴，却发现喉咙干涩得厉害，讲不出话来。

拉基蒂奇很快发现他醒了，赶紧端着一杯水走了过来。莫德里奇挣扎着坐起来，随即感到一阵头晕目眩，“伊万……”

“你啊，别老是逞强。”拉基蒂奇把装着热水的杯子塞到他手里，在他旁边坐下，“我进来的时候你已经趴在桌上昏睡过去了，差点把我吓死。”

莫德里奇自知理亏，捧起水杯，把脸藏在升腾的白雾气后面。

拉基蒂奇叹了口气，“卢卡，你感觉好点了吗？”

莫德里奇放下水杯，睁着一双带着水汽还布满血丝的眼睛，小幅度摇了摇头。他的大脑一片混沌，直到拉基蒂奇把手掌贴上了他的额头和脸颊，才突然清醒过来。

“伊万……”莫德里奇往后躲了躲，想避开这要命的接触。

“别动，卢卡。你好像有点发烧，怪不得脸这么红……”

脸红很大程度上大概还是被你摸出来的，莫德里奇心想，并更加往后靠了靠，再被这么摸下去脸要烧起来了。

拉基蒂奇顺势把他按着躺回了沙发上，又从外面办公室拿来了一条热毛巾盖在他额头上，“你再睡会吧，我马上就好了，一会我送你回家。”

莫德里奇吸了吸鼻子，点点头没有拒绝。他突然觉得，要是生病了就能得到这样的待遇，多病几次也未尝不可。

躺了几分钟睡不着，莫德里奇侧过身子盯着拉基蒂奇认真工作的脸，他觉得自己已经快要控制不住胸腔里满溢出来的爱意了。

“伊万，我该怎么谢谢你呢？真抱歉给你添了那么多麻烦……”

“卢卡，我只希望你以后能照顾好自己。还有，我一点也不觉得帮你是一种麻烦。”拉基蒂奇笑得很无奈也很温柔，语气里没有半点责备的意思，“当然，如果你实在觉得过意不去，改天请我吃顿饭好啦。”

莫德里奇花了很大力气才把差点脱口而出的那句“我能以身相许吗”咽了回去。

 

12.

等莫德里奇彻底痊愈，已经是年末了。这期间拉基蒂奇天天跑来他办公室监督他吃药，下班的时候催他赶紧回家，晚上还不忘发短信过来提醒他早点睡。

年末报告全部提交过审后，整个部门清闲了不少。所谓清闲的一大重要指标就是办公室里八卦流言的火爆程度。莫德里奇很快在茶水间听到了新八卦，和拉基蒂奇有关。

他们说拉基蒂奇疑似和前几天一起参加公司总结报告会的一位美女一见钟情，每天下班了就跑去跟人约会。

莫德里奇起初并不相信，但是当他傍晚走进组员办公室感受到落在自己身上的同情的目光时，忍不住往拉基蒂奇的座位上看了一眼。没人，看起来是已经走了。

也不知道该说巧还是不巧，当晚莫德里奇回家前去了趟公司附近的café，一推门进去就看到了一个熟悉的背影。拉基蒂奇对面坐着一位金发女子，两人看起来交谈得很愉快。

他突然觉得心里有点堵得慌，看吧，人家根本就不喜欢你。平时的百依百顺，旅游时的体贴与片刻亲昵，生病时无微不至的照顾与帮助，都不过是朋友间的关怀罢了，没有半点越线的情感。

他到底还是要找一个可以生育后代的伴侣的。既然是一开始就不抱希望的事情，为什么这些日子竟奢求的越来越多了……果然还是不该抱有幻想呀，莫德里奇在心底叹气，都怪伊万太温柔太体贴，让人产生他也喜欢自己的错觉。

后来的几天，拉基蒂奇的确不再像以前那样常来找莫德里奇了，他经常在空闲时间里不见人影。莫德里奇感觉心里像是有一个装满了醋的气球被扎了个小孔，酸涩气体悄无声息地向外释放，起初并不明显，后来浓度越来越高，直到快要溢满心室的每个角落。

兴许是都感受到了莫德里奇的低气压，全办公室的人和他说话都变得小心翼翼的，伴随而来的还有一些充满同情的目光。

 

13.

平安夜，整个城市都毫无睡意，远处飘来醉酒的年轻人不成调的歌声，商场的彩屏滚动着荧荧光亮，街上繁杂的车灯路灯与挂在灌木丛里的装饰灯像是抖落的星河。

公司包了个酒吧开年会party，所有员工都可以在这天晚上在那里狂欢，不限畅饮。但是，已经有家室的人一般是不会在这种重要节日晚上外出的，所以这说白了就是个单身派对。字面意义上的那种。

莫德里奇本不想去的，他不喜欢那种嘈杂的环境，但转念一想待在家里又实在无聊，倒不如出门转转。

清楚自己的酒量不好，本不打算靠近吧台，却还是被几个热情的同事硬灌了几杯酒，希望今晚自己不要失控吧，他绝望地想。

驻唱歌手的歌声和背景音响彻整个pub，鼓点和电音在耳边炸开，昏暗的灯光扫过人们的脸庞。莫德里奇不想再继续待下去，起身到外面遛弯。

酒吧门口不远的地方有棵圣诞树，上面挂了块有点蠢的牌子“party往前走20m”，大概是公司派人摆在这儿的。

树上的装饰很多，各色流苏和彩带包裹着挂着彩灯球和小挂件的树枝，亮闪闪的金色星星点缀其间，但是莫德里奇却一眼被吊在树顶的一串白果吸引了目光。白果一串串的挤在一起，在月光下闪着柔和的亮光，很好看。

是檞寄生果，莫德里奇早就听说过这种被赋予了许多美好寓意的植物，却不曾见过其真身。

圣诞树比莫德里奇的身高稍微高了一点，他踮着脚去够，却总差一点，直到几乎绕着圣诞树转了一圈，几簇彩带都挂到围巾上。

他不甘心，抿着嘴把羽绒服的袖子卷上去一点，在树下蹦蹦跳跳再次尝试去够挂在圣诞树顶的那串檞寄生果，像只白色绒毛的兔子。

身后一只手越过头顶，檞寄生果被轻而易举地拿下来。

莫德里奇转身想和抢了自己宝贝的人理论，不料却看到拉基蒂奇站在身后，举着那串白果子微笑着看着他。

他张了张嘴，呆呆地看着面前笑盈盈的人。

拉基蒂奇也没有说话，他把手中的檞寄生果连同其枝叶编了个环，然后把它轻轻放到了莫德里奇头上。莫德里奇感觉到他的手捋过自己耳边垂下来的发丝，把它们别到耳后，接着抚了抚搭在颈后的头发。

两人间的距离不到二十公分，近得可以清楚地看到对方脸上细小的绒毛。拉基蒂奇灰绿色的美丽瞳仁就在眼前，笑意直达眼底。莫德里奇看到他扬起嘴角，“卢卡，你真好看。”

伊万怎么会在这里？平安夜不用陪女朋友过节吗？他现在这样是要干嘛？为什么突然这么说……无数的问题堵在喉口，却一个也问不出口。

莫德里奇恍惚间感觉到自己周身有一股甜甜的樱桃果酒味漫开，刚被寒风吹走一点的酒意好像又回来了。最后，他的目光落在了对方微张的嘴唇上，半晌后开口：“伊万，你知道这白果是什么吗？”

“知道啊，檞寄生嘛。”

“那你知道圣诞节时在有檞寄生的树下相遇的人要接吻的说法吗？”

他定定地望着拉基蒂奇，眼眶有些红红的。

他突然就有点委屈，自己认识伊万这么久，这么长时间的暗暗示好与陪伴，也比不过金发女郎的一次初见。他知道自己没有资格怨恨伊万，正常的alpha都不会找没有生育功能的另一半，可他为什么在有了伴侣之后还要和自己暧昧不清？难道他对所有人都这样吗？

不同于莫德里奇算不上开心的表情，听到这问话后，拉基蒂奇脸上的笑容更明显了。

“当然。”

随后莫德里奇瞪大了眼睛，带着不可思议的表情看着拉基蒂奇把自己揽进怀里，向着自己越靠越近。

唇瓣相触的那一瞬间，他的心跳漏了一拍，大脑突然间一片空白，刚才那些乱七八糟的想法全都不知被塞到了哪个角落。

只是片刻的停留后，他们的嘴唇就分离了。但拉基蒂奇并没有退的很远，两人的距离仍然不到十公分。

“卢卡，你到底要怎么样才能明白我喜欢你啊，我以为自己已经表现得够明显了。”拉基蒂奇看起来有些无奈，还有点委屈。

听到这话，莫德里奇终于找回了一点神智，他咬了咬下唇，有些怯怯地开口，“那你和……那个女孩……”

拉基蒂奇没听他说完就笑出了声。

“怎么连你都开始信他们传的鬼话了，那只是我表妹啊。她前阵子刚调来我们公司，是另一个部门的新人，刚搬来这座城市，对这儿还不太熟，我当然得在空余时间里多帮帮她啊。”说罢他挑起一边嘴角露出了一个狡黠的笑，“怎么，原来我们的小组长前几天对谁都爱理不理，对我尤其冷淡，是因为吃醋了啊？”

拉基蒂奇的话像温和的清风，轻易就驱散了莫德里奇心中酸涩的气体，取而代之的是甘美的清香。

他状似很凶地瞪了拉基蒂奇一眼，尽管毫无威慑力，因为他的脸已经红的像是刚熟透的桃子，不自觉上翘的嘴角暴露了他内心的真实想法。

被瞪的人忍不住偷笑，解开挂在自己脖子上的红蓝色围巾，从莫德里奇颈后绕了过去，轻轻用力，将他再次拉近。

这一次的亲吻不再只是刚才那样的蜻蜓点水，莫德里奇张开嘴唇邀请对方共舞，感受着喷打在自己脸上的温暖鼻息与萦绕鼻尖的香甜味道，享受被包在同一条围巾里的极尽缠绵。

亲吻的间隙，莫德里奇用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻翼：“可是我不能给你生孩子，你和我在一起是没法养你心心念念的小公主的。”

“没关系。能和真正喜欢的人一同堕入爱河，这比任何事情都美好。”

莫德里奇笑了，冲拉基蒂奇眨眨眼，“伊万，带我去你家吧。我们认识这么久了，我都还没进过你家门呢。”

 

14.

次日早上，拉基蒂奇第三次来到卧室门口的时候，莫德里奇依旧陷在一大团被子里，好像冬眠了一般整个冬天都不打算醒来。

他走到床边坐下，伸手轻柔地拍拍棉被：“卢卡，你再不起床都要中午啦。”

还整个人埋在棉被里的人终于有了些苏醒的迹象，在床上翻了个身后枕到了拉基蒂奇大腿上。

莫德里奇半梦半醒的样子特别可爱，金色长发乱糟糟地卷成一团，惺忪的睡眼水汽濛濛，嘴巴还无意识地微张着。拉基蒂奇忍不住回想起昨晚的情形，但又在下一秒立即清除了脑内的黄色废料。他不舍得让卢卡再累一次了。

莫德里奇逐渐清醒起来，但他还是不想起床。玩了一会拉基蒂奇的衣服，又平躺回去时正好迎上他俯视的目光。看自己的小男友有点欲言又止的样子，莫德里奇伸手摸摸他的下巴，“伊万，你想问我什么吗？”

“嗯……”拉基蒂奇点点头，歪着头斟酌了一下用词，“卢卡，你脖子后面那块东西……？”

“哦，那是腺体。”莫德里奇看着对方瞪大的眼睛，“你可能不相信，但我确实是个omega。”

这确实让人难以相信，因为昨晚的时候，那些omega和alpha做【】爱时该有的反应莫德里奇一个也没有。他完全不受拉基蒂奇的alpha信息素影响，所有的反应就和一个正常的beta差不多。脖子后面的硬块，也就是腺体，也是在拉基蒂奇从背后环住他亲吻脖颈的时候偶然发现的。

“伊万，我是个很特殊的omega。我没有发情期，所以也不能生孩子。”莫德里奇坐了起来，抿着唇，看起来有点难过。

“是因为无法进入发情期，所以生殖腔不能被打开不能被标记吗？”

“我不知道。”莫德里奇摇了摇头，有些失落地把头埋进拉基蒂奇的颈窝，“对不起，伊万，我……”

“卢卡，这不是你的错。”拉基蒂奇环住他，用手指轻柔地帮他梳理着打结的发丝，“我只是好奇而已。”

“可是你以后都不会有孩子了……”

“我昨晚不是已经说了吗，没有关系的。我一直以为你是beta呢，可我还是喜欢你呀。不要想太多，卢卡，你只要知道我不管怎么样都爱你就行了。”

拉基蒂奇身体往后退了退，两手扳着莫德里奇的肩膀，直视着他的双眼。莫德里奇抬眼，男朋友眼里是一如既往的温柔，还有以往不曾出现过的深情与坚毅。

我一定是上辈子修来的福分才能遇到伊万这么好的人，再度把头埋进拉基蒂奇胸前，想阻止眼泪流出来时莫德里奇心想。

 

15.

假期结束再度开始上班时，显然全办公室都注意到有什么不同了。在一次部门集体参与的发布会上，乔尔卢卡看着莫德里奇盯着正在接受采访的拉基蒂奇热烈的眼神，忍不住戳了戳自己的发小：“卢卡，你俩终于……？”

莫德里奇点点头，脸上是抑制不住的笑意。拉基蒂奇在另一个隔间接受采访，和莫德里奇现在站着的地方隔了一道透明玻璃。

看到他似乎是正好回答完一个问题，莫德里奇忍不住跑上前去拍了拍玻璃，拉基蒂奇转过头来，看到是他之后笑意立刻在嘴角扩散。不过采访似乎还没结束，只过了几秒，拉基蒂奇又不得不转回去。隔着玻璃莫德里奇依稀能听到主持人明快的声音，拉基蒂奇先生您笑起来真好看。

哼，再好看也不是你的。

莫德里奇也有自己的采访任务，转身走过去的一路上都忍不住笑意，身旁的乔尔卢卡感觉自己都要起鸡皮疙瘩了，你们谈恋爱的人真是令人害怕。

组长和副组长正式在一起的消息很快就传开了。

从此，整个小组甚至同部门的别的组每天都能吃到来自他俩的黄金狗粮。而莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇虽然并不常在众人面前有亲密的举动，但是他俩只要在一块，或者只要眼神有交流，用洛夫伦的话说，就是“糖分过多，甜到掉牙”。

有些时候会有些神经大条的人来问他们打算啥时候生孩子，旁边的人往往会比他们更快地白提问者一眼，然后说，你不知道组长是beta不能生孩子吗。虽然事实并非如此，但莫德里奇懒得解释过多，也就顺便在心里感谢了帮他解释的同事。

 

16.

然而生活总是充满了意外的。日子一天天过去，莫德里奇总觉得自己有哪里和以前不同了，却又说不上来到底是什么。

直到某一天，拉基蒂奇一早出差把车开走了，莫德里奇坐公交车上班。

由于前一晚的荒淫无度，他在晃晃悠悠的公交车上睡着了。初春的阳光和煦地照在他脸上，微凉的风从半开着的车窗里钻进来，轻轻吹拂着搭在额前的发丝。

莫德里奇睡得舒服极了。可惜没睡多久，就被刚上车的小孩扰了清梦。

“妈妈，这个叔叔身上有一股很好闻的味道！”

他一睁眼就看到一个约摸四五岁的小孩正凑到自己面前使劲吸鼻子，像只闻到食物香味的泰迪狗。

“德扬，不是和你说了不要一闻到好闻的信息素就凑到人家身上去吗，这样很不礼貌的。”小男孩的妈妈赶过来拉走了他，连声对莫德里奇道歉，“对不起，我家孩子体质特殊，没分化就能闻到信息素，真不好意思。”

莫德里奇在睡意朦胧中回应了一个表示没事的微笑，过了一会才意识到她说了什么。

信息素？哦不，我没有那种东西，他心想，就算有，那味道也淡得连和自己同床共枕的alpha都闻不出来。一定是阳光和今早用的香波的味道混在一起才让那小孩感觉闻起来香香的。

 

莫德里奇拿着一杯咖啡走进办公室的时候还在打着哈欠。他慢悠悠地晃到拉基蒂奇座位上，在一堆叠得很整齐的白纸里找要交的报表。

“卢卡，你在哪儿买的松饼啊？我也想吃。”

“什么松饼，”莫德里奇转头莫名其妙地看了一眼洛夫伦，“我很多年没吃过那东西了。”

“卢卡买的明明是蛋糕吧，你这个傻子。”正在洛夫伦桌旁吃着早点的福萨里科翻了个白眼。

“谁说的，他身上明明有一股很香的松饼的味道。”洛夫伦说着把鼻子凑到了莫德里奇的发梢边上，“好吧，或许你说的没错，但我觉得是松饼蛋糕。”

莫德里奇看着洛夫伦想起了车上那个小孩，不禁腹诽难道叫德扬的人都有这种奇怪的属性么。

“不是，你俩鼻子没出问题吧，怎么把焦糖玛奇朵闻出了松饼蛋糕味的？”

“你们在说什么呀，什么蛋糕，我们也要吃。”维达、佩里西奇和乔尔卢卡闻声也围了过来。

“他们俩硬要说我身上有一股松饼蛋糕的味道，可是我除了咖啡什么也没买。”莫德里奇无奈地抬眼，“我就去了趟café也不至于就会染一身西点味吧？”

“哪来的蛋糕味？”

“哇真的有。”

“嗯？只有咖啡味吧。”

围着莫德里奇闻了一圈之后，三人同时分别发出了以上评论。与此同时，他本人在使劲吸了几次鼻子之后，好像真的感受到了空气中一丝不同于焦玛的香味。

等一下。莫德里奇感觉自己像被电流击中一样大脑一颤，突然意识到有什么不对。洛夫伦和福萨里科分别是alpha和omega，维达是omega，剩下的乔尔卢卡和佩里西奇都是beta。

两个beta都嗅觉失灵的可能性不大，而beta闻不到但AO都闻得到的只有——信息素。

莫德里奇还愣愣地呆坐在座位上的时候，全办公室除了拉基蒂奇外唯一一个知道他真实情况的人，儿时好友乔尔卢卡，比他更先一步反应过来。

冒着被打一顿的风险，乔尔卢卡把办公室另一头正在办公的曼朱基奇拉了过来：“马里奥，快闻一下卢卡身上有没有什么…呃，什么蛋糕的味道？”

看着平时都很安静沉稳的乔尔卢卡一脸严肃的样子，在确定不是德芙捣蛋鬼之流的恶作剧之后，曼朱基奇说：“我觉得是混着樱桃味的松饼。”

莫德里奇知道曼朱基奇是alpha，也知道樱桃是拉基蒂奇残留在他身上的信息素的味道，那么……大脑卡机的他突然想起了车上那位年轻妈妈的话。

“嗨，韦德兰，我是不是……”莫德里奇一字一句地吐出几个字，仍然感到不可思议，“……你说这是我的信息素么？”

“你知道我闻不到信息素的，但是他们可以，”乔尔卢卡耸了耸肩，“所以我觉得是。恭喜你啊卢卡，不过你最好还是去医院找医生确认一下。”

莫德里奇点点头，想了想还是给自己签了半天的病假，留下自己的beta好友向一脸懵逼的同事们解释这一切。

 

17.

医生告诉莫德里奇他这种病虽然罕见，但并不是不治之症。信息素不稳定且浓度极低的omega若是遇上了合适的alpha，经过一段时间的交合与信息素影响，就有可能会恢复正常。

医生还告诉他，身上开始散发比较浓的信息素味道是即将进入发情期的征兆，这两天要随时准备好。

莫德里奇出了医院大门才想起来自己的alpha出差去了，按计划最早也要过几天才能回来，于是又折回去找医生开抑制剂。可是医生只给他开了一种作用最弱的抑制剂，因为他这种情况的omega，第一次严格意义上的发情就用强功效抑制剂很可能会对身体造成不小的伤害。

这种初级抑制剂只能起把发情期延后两三天的作用。对于多数omega来说，约等于没有用。然而考虑到莫德里奇现在的情况，这药仿佛是给他量身定制的。

漫无目的地走在大街上，莫德里奇也说不清自己现在究竟是什么心情。

自从被诊断出那奇异的病症后，他一直以为自己可能要孤独终老了，没想到后来碰上了拉基蒂奇；一见钟情之后，他原以为会是无疾而终的暗恋最终竟结出了真爱之果；而现在，原本平静的生活再次被丢下一枚深水炸弹。命运真是奇妙啊。

他一时间不知道该震惊还是开心，一边又觉得再也不能像beta一样自由自在生活有点可惜。这个想法被同办公室的维达等单身omega知道之后，他们都忍不住想敲小组长的脑瓜子，都已经有alpha了还愁什么？况且他的alpha还是个比别人都更靠谱更贴心的甜心。

莫德里奇给拉基蒂奇发了短信简短说明了一下情况，没过多久他的电话就来了。

“哦，卢卡，这太好了。我真替你高兴！”电话那一头的嗓音听起来兴致高涨，“对了，真好奇你的信息素是什么味道呢。”

“回来了以后自己闻呗。”莫德里奇咯咯笑，“剧透了就不好玩啦。”

 

几天后，莫德里奇迎来了自己的第一次发情期。

午觉醒来的时候就觉得有些不对劲，脖颈后面腺体的位置自从某一次亲热的时候被伊万咬过之后经常时不时会发痒，这一天尤其厉害，他都能感觉到那里一跳一跳的，仿佛有什么东西藏在皮肤下的血管里。

他也感觉到身体有些不正常地发热，仿佛有一把火从内往外烧，额头上甚至开始冒虚汗。

大概是医生说的发情期吧，莫德里奇意识到这一点后当即请了假回家。手机上的日程记事显示拉基蒂奇今天晚上就会回来，他不禁松了口气，这发情期来的还真是时候。

洗完澡穿上睡衣后莫德里奇还是觉得浑身虚热，照了眼镜子，果然脸颊已经呈现有点潮红的状态，眼角也开始分泌生理泪水。

他百无聊赖地摆弄着手机，但却什么也看不进去。思来想去，还是忍不住拍了张噘着嘴委屈巴巴的自拍传给了拉基蒂奇，配文：伊万，快回来标记我吧T T

傍晚的时候，家门口处终于传来了钥匙转动锁孔的声音。

拉基蒂奇一进屋就闻到了满屋子的松饼蛋糕香味，差点以为家里被莫德里奇变成了烘焙房。但他现在无暇顾及这个，简单冲过澡换了衣服后，径直走向卧室推开了门。

当更加浓郁的香味扑面而来的时候，他突然意识到了什么。

“卢卡……”

床上的人早就听到他回来的声音了，现在正双手撑在身后微叉开着腿坐在床上，带着一抹意味不明的微笑看着他。

Omega香浓的信息素在不算大的密闭空间里肆意游走，与alpha刚开始释放的信息素交融缠绕在一起，刺激着全身的神经感官，这无论对哪一方来说都是一种极度的撩拨。

“如你所见，这就是我的味道。怎么样，想尝尝吗？”

下一秒莫德里奇就被扑倒在床上，拉基蒂奇把头埋在他颈间，鼻尖蹭着他后颈那块发热的肿块，牙齿轻咬动脉上方的皮肤。

“当然，迫不及待了。”

莫德里奇任由对方有些微凉的大手滑进睡衣贴上自己滚烫的肌肤，笑着举起双手挂上身上人的颈后。

 

18.

几年后出版的一本汇总了近年来医学界疑难杂症病例的著作里，莫德里奇的案例被收录其中，治愈方法那一栏的最后是他本人接受访谈时的原话：“爱情是最好的治愈物，我亲爱的伊万就是我的最佳良药。——卢卡•莫德里奇” 

 

 

FIN

 

小番外：

办公室里。

洛夫伦等alpha及福萨里科等omega：喂，你们两个的信息素收敛一点行不行，每天都被你们弄得刚吃完饭又饿了，关键还吃不到！

乔尔卢卡等beta：真好奇能把别人馋成这样的味道到底是怎样的。

拉基蒂奇（悄悄地）：这不是我的错……

莫德里奇：别说了，我自己都要闻饿了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~


End file.
